This application relates to swivel fittings in general, and in particular to swivel fittings suitable for use in low pressure fluid passage and venting applications, such use including attachment of a tube to a hydrostatic drive unit of a vehicle or other powered equipment. Such a tube is often connected to an external tank or vent fitting.
Various mechanisms exist to adapt a fitting to a port. Some of the mechanisms have swivel capability once installed. One such design uses a jam nut of the fitting to tighten a sealing plate against the port. The jam nut design allows an installer to rotate the fitting to a specific angle before tightening the jam nut. This design requires a tool for installation, is relatively expensive to manufacture, and may require more time to install than other options.
Another design includes a smooth adaptor or grommet with a barbed fitting inserted through the adaptor. The smooth adaptor is not optimized for a threaded port and, without an additional sealing mechanism, this design can leak. Another similar design uses a smooth adaptor or grommet, but in a smooth-bore port. One disadvantage of this design is insufficient retention force holding the adaptor and the inserted fitting in the port. Another disadvantage is the need for machining the port specifically for this fitting option.
The invention disclosed herein provides an elegant solution that addresses all of the aforementioned deficiencies and disadvantages.